Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image generation device and an image projection apparatus.
Related Art
For example, there is known an image projection apparatus in which a display element generates a projection image based on input image data, and the generated projection image is magnified and projected on a screen or the like.
For example, an image projection apparatus is proposed that performs pixel shift by shifting the optical axis with a pixel shifter with respect to light beams emitted from a plurality of pixels of a display element, to project an image having a higher resolution than the resolution of the display element.
For such an image projection apparatus, for example, a method of maintaining image quality by reducing adhesion of dust to a display element has been studied. For example, a dustproof mechanism is proposed that includes a protective glass to prevent adhesion of dust to a display element and a movable member to form an air flow around the protective glass to move the dust away from the protective glass. In the dustproof mechanism, dust and other substance are attached to the protective glass located on the outer side of an image conversion element to prevent dust and other substance from adhering to the image conversion element.